


Healing Hands

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo receives comfort after the quest from the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

Without opening his eyes, Frodo rubbed his bruised cheek against the soft cotton of the pillowcase. He let out a groan of pleasure. No more sun-baked rocks that reeked of Orc blood and noxious fumes. He rested in a real bed with soft sheets and a down feather pillow. A breeze rustled the gauze curtains and the subtle fragrance of freshly bloomed roses drifted in the room. Birds chattered in the trees just outside the window. Frodo was still sore. Merely shifting in bed caused muscles everywhere in his body to erupt into pain and he tried to avoid it as much as possible. He was now content to lie on his side, feeling nothing but soft cotton against his cheek, listening to bird song, and sniffing the rose breeze.

A throat cleared, and Frodo's eyes snapped open. "Aragorn."

"How are you, my friend?"

Frodo smiled. "Very content."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little. But that's to be expected."

"I would relieve some of your pain. Roll onto your stomach."

Frodo obeyed him without question, offering complete trust to his dear friend.

Aragorn's hands, callused and strong from battle and many harsh years, were indeed the hands of a healer.


End file.
